Terrible fanfic by a certain goddess
Fall Like Ashes Written by Frosty. Do not edit anything, including grammar and spelling. "I love you." '' Those were the words I needed to hear. The only words I waited to hear for my entire life. "Goldryn, wait!" ''"There's nothing good about me, nothing good that I could bring to all of you when I'm alive." She's wrong. She's completely, utterly wrong. I thought she was a smart dragon, but when it comes to her, she's eternally dumb. And that's fine. I'm perfectly happy with having her adorable obliviousness in my life. More than happy, in fact. "Those RainWings weren't lying! Seafoam wasn't lying..." I was aware of her voice calling out for me in real life. But not even the sound of my own mother can pull me out of the internal voice ripping me apart. "I probably have caused you enough trouble already, but that changes now. I'm changing it now." Wrong. Wrong. Wrong again. I refuse to believe that those were her last words. Joy, my Joy, couldn't have gone. I knew of her issues, I knew of her troubles, but she'll never do this, no, no, no, she couldn't possibly have. The rushing of the river I flew past and the frantic sounds of my only family left fell deaf on my ears. I refused to turn my head to look at the blue waters, lest they remind me of how pretty her eyes were. No, are. She's still here, right in this rainforest, with me. With everyone. With my mother and hers. She would have suffered nothing worse than minor injuries that will heal within a day or two. Maybe sooner when I'm around. I don't care. She's safe. She has to be. "Don't take it too hard! You have many friends, Gold..." I didn't know who shouted that. But I didn't care. Yes, I have many friends. It was probably one of them that called out to me. But what they didn't understand was that she was the only one I need. They couldn't possibly see what I'm seeing, right now, at this very moment. No matter how much rain the sky was threatening to pour down, the whole world was ablaze in my eyes. Every single thing around me was on fire. I knew that this fire can only be quelled by knowing that a certain RainWing is safe. The smell of seawater stopped me in my tracks. I didn't know how long I had been running before I managed to burst into the scene. Dragons were standing all around in the clearing, some with their mouths wide open - but I paid them no attention. All eyes, including mine, were on the mass of yellow and green lying in the middle. Everything in my mind went blank. All the gears stopped turning. I was pretty sure if the rain had started falling, the droplets would have froze in midair. Even the raging fires stilled completely. At this rate, only one word - one coherent word that could be uttered in this moment managed to escape my jaws. "Joy." If I intended for that to be a scream, I had failed miserably. She still looked as beautiful as ever. This time, her facial features were smooth, no longer plagued by the eternal nightmare following her with every day and night. Her scales are a gentle mix of pale lime green, with the vivid gold splashing across her wings. My heart broke further when I saw that her frill was a soft yellow, the color of the morning sunlight. Worst of all, a serene smile was plastered across her face. Eternally. It should have made me happy. I wanted nothing more than to see the little RainWing smile and laugh, filled with what her name was made of. But now, seeing this seemed like an extra pound of salt to a freshly opened wound. Because the heart that should have sang with joy wasn't beating. I opened and closed my mouth multiple times, wanting to say everything and nothing all at once, but words have utterly failed me. I wasn't even aware that the world was blurring around me. I took one of her cold talons in mine, feeling an unfamiliar warmth flowing down my cheek as my gold scales met her green. I didn't bother wiping them away. This time, I was sure that I felt a stab of sharp, shooting and bright pain that reached deep into my soul. Every part of me felt it. And I was almost sure that it was dead set on actually rending me in half. I don't know whether I should be scared that I halfheartedly hoped for it to come true. My vision was completely gone now, the world around me nothing but a blurred mess of colors. But I didn't need my eyes whenever Joy was around. I could feel her, her very presence that I couldn't live without. I tightened my grip around her lifeless talon, as I recalled the first time I ever held her claw like this. Where was that surge of warmth and reassurance that I first felt during our first display of affection? Where were those fuzzy, welcoming feeling that I needed so badly right now? Where were the sparks that generated the electricity between us every time we touched, no matter how brief it was? Why, just why, why couldn't she smile like this every day when she was still alive and well around me? A drop of salt water fell onto the faded scars of her limbs, bringing another fresh wave of agony to my heart. I tried, I tried so hard to fix this, to fix her, to make her feel better again. All I wanted was for everything to be happy for her, for both of us, so that I can be with her without her inner demons. It turns out that I failed. Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Coded pages Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Hybrids